powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Ep9: "Chapter 7, Time for a Wedding!"
Chpt7 Ep9: "Chapter 7, Time for a Wedding!" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In Las Vegas, Nevada, Hunter is tailing Kurt on his whereabouts and sits down for a drink at a bar. Where a waitress, Beth, is flirting with Hunter. She points out that he came in looking unhappy and Hunter explains about a "friend" with a younger brother who went nuts. His "friend" is worried that his brother has gone off on a hike into the desert. Beth suggests that the younger brother might need some time alone. Hunter gets a call from Kurt from four blocks away, telling him to show up and wear a suit. Hunter arrives at a Vegas wedding chapel and notices the electricity flickering. He morphs as the Titanium Ranger and draws out his weapon and enters the main chapel... and finds Kurt in a suit with a carnation. Kurt hastily puts unmorphs Hunter, gets him up front, and pins a carnation on him. Hunter figures that they're posing as wedding crashers, but Kurt says that he's fallen in love and is getting married. Shocked, Hunter starts to demand an explanation, but the wedding music starts up and the bride-to-be comes in: Becky Rosen. After their wedding, Hunter demands an explanation and Kurt says that he ran into Becky, they talked, and he all of a sudden fell in love. Hunter asks her that he thought he was the one that she liked. But Becky is well aware of Kurt's history of ill-fated romance and figures she wanted Kurt all along. Kurt has confirmed that Becky is who she is supposed to be. The minister brings over the bill and Becky goes to pay for it, and Hunter demands again to know what Kurt is thinking. Kurt says that he and his wife are heading to her home in Delaware while Hunter wraps his mind around the idea of Kurt now being married. Hunter calls Bobby and breaks the news to him, and says that he's going to Delaware to check things out. Meanwhile, Becky and Kurt arrive in Pike Creek, Delaware, and Becky stops at a hotel to register with Jocelyn Caruso, the woman in charge of their high school 10-year-reunion. She shows off her new husband, and then heads outside. She runs into an old friend, Guy the event planner, and introduces him to Kurt. Guy congratulates them and secretly slips Becky a vial of purple liquid, and she thanks him saying it helps to have a Wiccan as a friend. Hunter arrives at the hotel and settles down at the bar, and notices a newspaper article about a lottery winner who was killed when he was hit by a truck. That night at Becky's home, they have dinner together and share a toast. Kurt suddenly has a headache and wonders why he's there. Becky leaps into his lap and kisses him, and pours the vial contents into his drink. She has him drink it and he remembers her and their marriage again. The next day at the local baseball stadium, a batter practices with a pitching machine while another man in a hoodie, watches from the stands. The observer gestures, turning up the speed on the pitching machine, and then directs it at the batter, killing him. Hunter goes to Becky's place and offers a nonstick waffle iron as a wedding gift. Kurt invites him in and Hunter explains that he's working a case of two people that had extraordinary luck and then died a week later. Becky says that they already know about it and are looking into the matter, and Hunter is shocked to learn that husband and wife are working the case together. He tells Becky that he knows she's up to something and will figure out what's going on, but Kurt refuses to accept that something could be going on. Hunter figures that since Becky is having her dream, she could end up dead just like the others. As Hunter goes, Kurt says that the fact that he's moving on with his life is what is bugging Hunter, and now he doesn't need him. Hunter glares at him for a moment and then leaves without a word. Elsewhere, Hunter calls Bobby for backup, and Bobby directs him to another Ranger as a new partner. In her room, Becky is writing Kurt's name repeatedly in her diary. He comes in and gives her a present, fake his-and-hers IDs, and shows her a newspaper article about a new lucky person. As she reads the newspaper article, Kurt finds her journal and says that it's beautiful. Hunter goes back to the hotel bar to meet with the Ranger Bobby has sent his way. He finally finds the man, Garth. Garth: Hey. You Hunter? Hunter turns around and sees a short man sitting at a table slurping a milkshake. Garth: Hmm. I thought you'd be taller. Hunter sits down opposite Garth. Hunter: I assume Bobby filled you in on the road. Garth: He told me two things. One, he's tangling with a major-league nest up in Oregon territory. Numero dos, he said you'd be all, uh, surly and premenstrual working with me. But, hey, man, sticks and stones. Hunter puts a newspaper down on the table. Hunter: Think I found a case. Check the headline. Garth: Hmm, first things first. Garth flips through the newspaper, finds what he's looking for and laughs. Garth: Oh, Marmaduke, you crazy! Hunter rolls his eyes. Later that day, Garth and Hunter go to check out the CEO, Craig Burrows, and discover that Kurt and Becky are already there. Kurt tells Hunter that they made sure Craig was clear and that Becky handled it like a pro. Hunter and Garth interview Craig anyway, and he says that the board just picked him out of the blue. When the man gets suspicious, Garth tells him that they're checking out the possibility of black magic. Hunter shushes him and tries to get the interview back on track, and Craig says that he didn't want the job. His wife Marsha comes in, complaining about his assistant, and tells her husband to meet him later for supper. Craig admits that he's never seen Marsha happier, and that he's not sure how he'll tell her that he's going to resign. Hunter and Garth go off after Marsha and try to warn her, but she denies everything and threatens to call security. Kurt is going over the case files when he gets another headache. Becky prepares to give him another dose of the serum from the vial, but discovers that it's leaked out of the vial. Kurt starts to snap out of Becky's spell and goes to call Hunter, and Becky knocks him out with Hunter's waffle iron. As Marsha makes a call in the office lobby, the hooded man from the baseball stadium is nearby and telepathically causes a decoration to fall on her. Hunter arrives just in time to save her. She finally admits that a Guy heard her complaining and made her an offer of Craig's job for her soul. Garth points out that demon deals are 10-year contracts and this situation has the deaths coming too fast. He suggests that they hide Marsha at his cousin's and find Kurt. When he wakes up, Kurt discovers that Becky has tied him to a bed at her parents' cabin. He demands that she release him, but she gets a call from Guy on her laptop. Becky asks for more elixir, pointing out that it's wearing off faster and faster, and admits that they haven't consummated their marriage yet. Guy tells her to meet him in an hour. When she goes back, Kurt points out that he's overheard her through the walls and now knows that she dosed him. He tries to warn her about Guy, saying that he's her dealer, but Becky insists that Guy gave it to her for free and that the elixir only brings out feelings buried deep down. When Kurt asks her to free him if she really loves him, Becky gags him and leaves. Becky meets Guy where he's setting up the reunion. He tells her that they're past the freebie stage and now it's time to talk price. When she's surprised that he would charge, Guy tells her that she's pathetic yet cute and says that he will give her the elixir in return for her soul. He reveals that he's a Crossroads demon, and Becky realizes that Kurt was right. Guy assures her that she won't have an "accident," and offers her 25 years of happiness in her return for her promise of silence. Becky silently thinks it over. Hunter and Garth go back to Becky's apartment but find no sign of her or Kurt. Garth checks her tweets and confirms that she was going on a trip with her husband. Hunter finds a photo of her parents' cabin with the location written on the back and figures that's where she's holed up. Becky returns to the cabin and tells Kurt that she had hoped to show him off at the reunion. She talks about how didn't have a life until she met the real Kurt and Hunter. However, at some point during the Apocalypse, she dated Chuck and then dumped her after a few dates and how Becky wants someone to love her for who she really is. When she ungags Kurt, he suggests that she shouldn't drug people if she wants them to love her. Becky takes out the vial and considers it, and Kurt insists that she's better than that. Becky goes back to see Guy after the reunion is over and tells him that she's in. He prepares to seal the deal with a kiss, but she use a lighter to ignite a devil's trap that she drew with wine in the carpet. Hunter, Kurt, and Garth (as the Green RPM Ranger) arrive and demand an explanation. The demon finally explains that he has his "intern," Jackson (the hooded man), kill off his "clients" and collect early. Jackson shows up and knocks the three Rangers back, and then breaks the pentagram. Hunter tries to exorcise Guy while the hooded man chokes Kurt. However, Becky grabs the demon-killing knife from Hunter and kills Jackson, and tosses it to Hunter. He puts the knife to Guy's throat and demands that he break the deals. Hunter: How many deals you got cooking in this town, Madoff? Guy: Fifteen. Hunter: Yeah, well, call them off, or I'll cut my own loophole in your throat. Guy: Oh, crap. Hunter: Yeah, you said it. You're in a world— Crowley: Hello, boys. Hunter glances behind him. Hunter: Oh, crap. Hunter moves around Guy and holds the knife against his throat from behind. Crowley: Kurt, mazel tov. Who's the lucky lady? Becky: You're Crowley! Crowley: And you're – well, I'm sure you have a wonderful personality, dear. Hunter: Ah, another step, and I'll Colombian necktie your little friend here. Crowley: Please, don't let him get off that easy. Guy: Sir, I don't think that you— Crowley: I know exactly what you've been doing. I got every name on the list for all your deals and their expiration dates. And, well, I began to suspect why most of them were expiring so early. Guy: I was just— Crowley: There's only one rule – make a deal, keep it. Guy: Well, technically, I didn't— Crowley: There's a reason we don't call our chits in early – consumer confidence. This isn't Wall Street! This is Hell! We have a little something called integrity. This gets out, who'll deal with us? Nobody! Then where are we? Guy: I don't know. Crowley: That's right. You don't. Because you're a stupid, shortsighted little prat. Now, hand the jackass over. I'll cancel every deal he's made. Hunter: What are you gonna do with him? Crowley: Make an example of him. Fair trade, right? We all go our separate ways. No harm done. Kurt: What, out of the goodness of your heart? Crowley: Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven't seen one for months. Wonder why? Hunter: We've been a little busy. Crowley: Hunting Leviathan – yes, I know. That's why I told my lads to stay clear of you meatheads. Kurt: So, what do you know about— Crowley: Too much. You met that Dick yet? Smuggest tub of goo since Mussolini. I hate the bastards. Squash 'em all, please. I'll stay clear. Hunter: Rip up the contracts first. Crowley snaps his fingers. Crowley: Done... and done. Your turn. Guy: No, no, no, no. Let— Hunter shoves Guy towards Crowley. Crowley: Pleasure, gentlemen. Crowley and Guy disappear. Garth gets back up.. Garth: What'd I miss? The following day, Kurt signs the annulment papers and Becky asks if it was all bad. He admits that she did save his life but says that he won't be seeing her again. Becky signs the papers and Kurt tells her that she's not a loser and to do her thing, and that the right Guy will find her. He notices Garth looking at her, and Becky notices Garth looking at her, and Hunter signals to Garth that it's not going to end well. As the boys prepare to leave the town, Hunter tells Garth that he did alright working with him for a short time. Garth admits it's the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to him. He hugs Hunter for an uncomfortably long time and then departs. Moments later, Kurt apologizes to Hunter for being to harsh on what he said to him when he left and admits that his doppelgangar was just messing with him. And that most of all, he needs Hunter to watch his back. Hunter accepts his apology and Kurt admits that he's still messed up, but at least he knows his way around. However, he points out that now Hunter doesn't need to take care of him and needs to take care of himself for a change. Hunter appears less than happy at the idea. They get in the Impala and drive away. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse